Sunrise, Sunset
by ScarletArtist
Summary: After having Sarah in his life, how will Jareth live without her? Continued by request!
1. Chapter 1

"Jareth!" Sarah screamed into the night. The pain was now constant and beginning to overwhelm her.

Startled he strode over to the side of the bed and held her hand. "Sarah, I'm here love. Shh, don't try to talk. Just rest." He moved to sit behind her, cradling her upper body carefully. Although she didn't look any different from when he had brought her back from the Above when she was just 21 human years old; Sarah's mostly mortal body had long surpassed the amount of time he had expected her to survive. He dared to hope for many years that the fates would be kind to them considering everything they went through to be together.

"Time is short Jareth - you and I both know that I am dying." Sarah turned her head to see his face in the dim firelight. For a half-millennium she had stood by his side, through a war and through the period of great peace. They'd started their tumultuous relationship with the Labyrinth and Sarah wanted to give him some peace before she took hers. "Take me to the balcony, please?"

Jareth scooped his wife up, carried her to the open balcony and sat on the railing holding her tightly. The sun was beginning to rise on the horizon and this would be the last time for her. "Love, you saw many sunrises before I was even born - you'll see many after I am gone. Please promise me that you will continue to live and find love again. Maybe the fates will give us another lifetime to be together. Cherish our children and their children; help them to understand and respect the Labyrinth that brought us together."

Looking at her was pure pain for Jareth. He couldn't stand the thought of waking in the morning without her. She'd been a part of him for so long now that loving her was as natural as breathing or a heart beating. "Sarah," he was trying so hard not to cry "I will never love someone else as much as I love you." He captured her lips as the sun peeked over the mountains. They were warm and soft and Jareth could feel the life drain away from them. Pulling his face away from hers he held her body tightly as the last signs of life exhaled in her last breath.

Jareth watched the sunrise in silence, holding her lifeless form close. Kaladin entered the balcony area and knew immediately that Sarah was gone. Jareth's face was emotionless except for the reddened eyes and trail of dried tears down his cheeks.

"Jareth - let me take her to prepare her for committal." Kaladin's own eyes were watering with the knowledge that Jareth would suffer a long time from this loss. The fae king had always treated him as a brother and had given him a high standing in his court. He reached over to take Sarah's body and Jareth jerked his arms away, cradling her as if she were one of the tiny babies who was wished away shortly after birth.

Kaladin sighed straightening up. "Lord Jareth. You know that the goblins will need time to prepare her. Tomorrow is the beginning of the Autumn Equinox and she must be buried in accordance with customs before the moon rises tonight.

The Goblin King sat motionless for a few moments longer before tearing his eyes away from Sarah and resting them on his friend. Coughing to straighten his voice, Jareth began to speak "Kaladin, I knew that this day would come, but I just hoped…" his head turned away as he neglected to finish his sentence. Staring out across the Labyrinth Jareth spoke quietly "I've got to call the children - they will need to be on their way to say…goodbye."

Kaladin opened his arms to receive the dead Queen's body and bowed to Jareth as he left the room with her. Jareth watched Sarah's body carried out of their room and felt the tears flowing from his eyes again. This was the last time he would see her face.

Jareth conjured a crystal and called to their children Tobias and Alana. He smiled thinking about how Sarah had insisted that their son have some portion of Toby's name since it was him that brought them together. Tobias was stoic like Jareth, his face fell hearing that his mother was gone and told Jareth he would be home within the hour. Alana was a little more, emotional. She wailed at the news like a newborn babe and then cried more as she turned to tell her husband Dante that she would be returning to Goblin City immediately.

The hard part over, Jareth sighed and looked around the room. He needed to clear his head before the children arrived. He thought about going into Sarah's room to see if there were items in there that he should give to his grandchildren - but when he thought about walking through the doorway his blood ran cold and the tears began to well up again. Leaning against the wall that faced her door, Jareth thought about the number of times he had stood in this exact spot trying to reason with Sarah when he first brought her down.

The Goblin King sat motionless against the wall, lost in memories. Tears ceased to fall from his blue eyes, there was nothing left in his body. As he pushed his body against the wall attempting to stand, a shadow passed through his sight.

"Daddy." The young fae wrapped her arms around Jareth's chest helping him to his feet. Jareth was grateful that Alana was here. Her face was undeniably his Sarah, but her blonde locks were slightly curly and she always wore her hair tied back loosely at the neck.

"I can't...believe she is gone. It came so fast." Alana was no longer crying, but Jareth suspected that more tears were on the horizon.

"Dante and Jare will be along this afternoon. He figured that Tobias and I should have some private time with you. It should also give me some time to compose myself before explaining this to Jare."

Jareth rested his chin on top of Alana's head and stroked her hair for a moment as she cried softly. He shifted his head as he felt Tobias coming. The sparkling air crackled as he materialized in front of Sarah's door. In respect, he knelt and placed a single white rose at the foot of the door.

"Tobias, come son." Jareth stretched his arm out to the young fae with dark straight hair. "Let's go sit down and we can discuss what will happen now." The three walked slowly to the library where Jareth sat down with their two children and cried. He relayed Sarah's wishes and her final moments as the sun rose over the Labyrinth with her last breath.

"Alana?" Dante and Jare opened the library door cautiously.

Jare came flying into the room, "Mommy, mommy!" Alana put her arms out to her son and cradled him close. Jareth watched as Alana held the little boy close and tried to hide her tears from him.

"King-pa, where's Queen-ma?" His bright green eyes flashed to Jareth as Alana hitched her breath and closed her eyes.

Jareth reached over for the young boy and set him on his lap. "Jare," he ruffled the little boy's hair as he looked up to see Alana nod. "Listen tough guy, do you remember how we've had talks about magic and the differences between fae and mortal people?"

The little boy nodded his head emphatically and said matter-of-factly, "You and mommy and daddy and Uncle Tobais are fae, Queen-ma was a mortal. She told me stories of the Above and what her family was like."

Alana was holding her breath trying very hard to not cry, Dante saw this and knelt beside her so that she could hide her face in his chest. Jareth took this as a sign to go ahead and tell the little lad the truth.

"Jare – Queen-ma will not be here any more. She's gone for a very, very long and well deserved rest."

The green eyes stared right through Jareth's, "You mean Queen-ma, died?" His voice quivered and his little body began to shake. "She didn't say bye."

Jareth's eyes misted over at the blatant honesty of the boy's words. He hadn't really had to deal with death much, at least not one he cared about. The little namesake on his lap already seemed to understand so much, yet the events of the rest of the day would ensure that the boy remember this day for the rest of his life. A knock at the library door as it opened and Kaladin entered the room brought Jareth back to what was happening.

"Majesties, it is time to begin the ceremonies." His somber voice and deep bow were in respect for their pain.

"Kaladin!" Jare ran toward the young man as he stood up to catch the boy.

"Hello Jare. I think we best find you something to munch on while the adults have a few minutes." Dante smiled at Kaladin and nodded. With the boy out from underfoot, the fae family rose and their clothes immediately turned gray and black. Jareth let out a deep sigh as he headed for the door.

The entire Underground seemed to feel the sorrow of this day. The roses, buds and full blooms, bowed their colorful heads; the trees were heavy laden with birds which made the trees appear to bow.

Sarah's body was carried out on a stretcher by six goblins and laid to rest upon the prepared area of sacred terra where Jareth's ancestors had been laid to rest many millennia ago. He found it difficult not to run to her form and demand that she rise and stay with him. Dante's arm was securely around Alana's waist and her arms held her precious son. Tobais stood stiffly at Jareth's right side, hands clenched in fists at his sides.

Jareth breathed deeply as the elven council began the ceremony with a prayer, but Jareth did not hear their words; his mind was lost in a song he sang so many years ago to Sarah. Holding his tears back during a long period of silence the words escaped his lips:

How you turned my world you precious thing,

You starve and near exhaust me

Everything I've done, I've done for you

I move the stars for no one

You've run so long

You've run so far

Your eyes can be so cruel

Just as I can be so cruel

Though I do believe in you

Yes I do

Live without the sunlight

Love without your heartbeat

And with a great pause, he finished the tribute

I….I…Can't live…without you.


	2. Chapter 2 The Death of Hope

_I don't own Labyrinth or Sarah and I wish I owned Jareth! (Laughs wickedly) All other characters are developed from my warped cortex and are subject to mental and physical anguish (ok - so I won't really torture them!) Thanks to those of you who reviewed Chapter 1! I'll continue this story as long as you are interested!_

* * *

Many of the goblins loved Sarah – she'd always been so kind to them and even insisted that Jareth call them by a proper name. Jareth had scoffed at her for a while but once he began to show small kindnesses, like not kicking them, some of the goblins were actually quite pleasant to be around.

Sunset was passing and the pyre that consumed Sarah's body was nearly extinguished. Three tall figures stood on the hillside, keeping watch. Nearby under the tree Dante held Alana close, her dry eyes fixated on the spot where her mother had been. The child in her lap stirred slightly and then slept again.

"Father, she is gone now – you need to go rest." Tobias wrapped his arm around Jareth's shoulders.

"Jareth, Tobias is right." Kaladin reassured, "You've given her every ceremony. All due respect is paid." He clasped his hand on Jareth's right shoulder. "She wouldn't want you to become ill for standing out here friend."

Still – Jareth said nothing, made no movement. His unblinking eyes stared at the embers left, hoping for a phoenix to raise her up and return his Sarah to him. "Another lifetime, just one more chance," Jareth thought – begging the fates. There was no sign, the only glimmer left was the final embers gasping for fuel. Sarah, his beautiful Sarah was gone now. Completely lost to him.

Tobias was now convinced that physical force was the only remaining option. His father looked worn out and there would be many things that needed his attention in the morning. Nodding to Kaladin they knocked Jareth's legs out from under him and began to carry him toward the castle. With one final sigh and thought for his mother, Tobias turned his head away from the hillside, holding his father at the shoulder and knee.

"No." Jareth's one word was more than enough to stop both men in their tracks. He stood and took two steps on his own turning back to look at the extinguished pyre full of ash. "Tobias, your mother is not gone – I can still feel her presence."

Alana reached out to grab Jareth's arm. "Daddy, don't do this. We will all miss her, but we have to let her go. She died in your arms this morning – Kaladin carried her away."

Tobias looked to Kaladin, who shook his head. "Father, of course she's still here. She is a part of everything in the Goblin Kingdom now."

Looking hurt by their disbelief, Jareth marveled that these two children had inherited so little of their mother's imagination yet somehow surpassed her stubbornness and strong-will. Gods that woman could try his patience with her…

Jareth laughed at his son and daughter, his eyes flashing brightly a smile playing on his lips. "No Tobias, not here in the Underground, and not in the same body. Her soul and mine make one whole, and I still am whole."

Kaladin wanted to disagree with Jareth. To tell him to silence his grief and listen to reason; but he couldn't say that he felt Sarah's death. An empathic elf since he was born, death usually left a cloud hanging in the air. There had been no cloud today. Upon this thought Kaladin realized that he had been so hung up with the details of Sarah's funeral that he hadn't paid attention to the gifts he had.

Pulling the two grown children aside while Jareth continued to stare at the ash for hope, Kaladin asked the children to retire for the day with his promise to look after Jareth himself. With much protest Tobias and Alana agreed with his request.

Jareth had inched closer and knelt at the edge of the pyre; when Kaladin reached his side Jareth had a smirk across his face. "Old friend, you believe me now – you didn't feel Samhain's grip on the day."

Kaladin nodded and put his hand on Jareth's shoulder. "We should seek council from Oberon; this is beyond either of our understanding Jareth. I've asked Tobias and Alana to return to the castle and promised I would look after you." Kaladin paused as he knelt down beside Jareth. "Those two are intensely worried about your health and well-being. There is no way they would rest without my word that you will be safe."

A twig snapped in the distant forest and Kaladin smiled as he whispered to Jareth, "Even my word does not sway them from being where they belong."

Jareth turned around and scanned the tree line. "Come here." He commanded and moments later the young boy emerged from the brush. Jareth's height towered over the child as he reached down to scoop the boy up. "You should be asleep Jare."

The little sandy head nodded as a fist rubbed at an eye, "But King-Pa," he yawned, "Queen-Ma tells me stories." Jareth's breath hitched in his throat.

"I know Jare, but she won't be able to do that anymore. Remember how we said goodbye to her today?"

Jare giggled. "She already told me the story today King-Pa! Queen-Ma told me how you would play hide-and-seek and we would have a big fire and…"

Jare's account of the story was cut off by Alana and Dante's frantic calls for their son. "Uh oh." The little boy squirmed. "King-Pa and 'Din don't tell…Mommy and Daddy will be mad at me and Queen-Ma for the story."

Jareth called Dante and Alana over with a tight squeeze to the boy. "It will be ok Jare."

The worried parents began to scold Jare before they had even reached the tree. Jareth silenced them with his hand. "This boy has had a rough day. Neither of you have lost a family member at this young of an age. He needs your love and your attention." Handing the boy back to his mother, Jareth kissed the little head and whispered into the child's ear. The little boy beamed at his grandfather and snuggled into his mother's arms. Alana tried to ask Jareth what he said, but Jareth simply shook his head.

"What's said, is said. There is no need to repeat it."

* * *

_**Special thanks to the reviewers - AvitarGirl, notwritten, Princess of the Fae, and I-Poke-Penguins - I hope you found this chapter to need less Kleenex:-)**_


	3. Chapter 3 Memories of Pain

_I apologize to those of you who were waiting for me to update this - life has a way of wiping out...uh, what was I saying??  
Anyway, still don't own Jareth or Sarah but the rest are all me! ;-) Please remember to leave your review so I have the ability to continue!_

* * *

Kaladin and Jareth stood stoic while the sun rose. The plan was simple. Jareth simply needed to go above to find Sarah again by following her family lines.

According to the Ancients, souls stay within groups and were recycled into a new body when there was a need. The child soul of two souls would always remain connected to the union.

Jareth broke his silence as the sun finished rising over the eastern mountains. In a quiet whisper that resembled more of a prayer, "Souls united never divided." Kaladin turned to face Jareth. This was uncharted territory for Fae or Elf. Never before had a soul passed through the vale of death without death's knowledge.

Kaladin wisely suppressed a chuckle thinking to himself, "Leave it to Sarah to find a way around everything, including death." He turned around and bowed to Alana and Tobias who were just about to finish ascending the hill. Jareth was the first to shift and take flight with Kaladin right behind him.

Alana spoke to her brother, not taking her eyes off of the owls for a moment. "Do you think they will succeed?"

Tobias did not answer at first, putting his arm around her shoulders. He hoped they would be – but what if they were? The consequences of either outcome could be very heavy. Surely Samhain had heard about the Goblin Queen's passing by now and would be doing his best to search her out.

Letting out a sigh at the feelings she was sure her brother shared, she whispered, "Let's just hope so for his sake."

Tobias turned his sister to face him and held her close, from here he could see the wisps of smoke from the pyre. ""Father succeeded once in bringing a mortal woman here Alana. Her blood runs through our veins and in this land. All we can do is hope that he and Kaladin are right about this."

Shifting back in front of the Grand Palace, Jareth and Kaladin opened the doors and walked in to the throne room. "Lord Jareth." The servants whispered amongst themselves.

Odin heard the rumblings behind him and turned to see his nephew standing in front of him. Immediately his face softened and he opened his arms. "Come boy." He commanded. Jareth hated being called "boy" but Odin had called him that all his life. Obediently he embraced his uncle.

Odin whispered to Jareth, "I'm sorry Jareth, her loss is one that will mar the Underground for many years. Take heart that her contributions to your kingdom have given many hope and comfort in the past and will continue on for lifetimes to come."

Jareth pulled away from his uncle, but Odin's massive hands were still on Jareth's shoulders. "Uncle, I request a word in private chambers." Odin nodded and gestured toward his private quarters on the left.

"I shall follow you in a moment Jareth." Jareth bowed and exited the throne room with Kaladin following behind him.

At this time there was no intent to ask Odin for any help, merely to see what he may have heard from servants that had been to Samhain's domain to deliver messages. Secretly Kaladin hoped that Odin would tell Jareth that this was not possible and that he should return to the Goblin Kingdom and his children, but Odin had a reputation for softness, especially where mortals were concerned having a mortal wife himself.

Lost in his thoughts and grief when Odin came into the room, Jareth startled and dropped the crystal that he had been using to try to find Sarah's soul lines. It hit the ground and bounced, rolling to Odin's feet.

Odin picked the crystal up and looked at it. Raising an eyebrow and cocking his head (a trait that Kaladin knew was too well) he looked up at Jareth and said "Sit." He paused a few moments and then sat across from Jareth still holding and examining the crystal. Eyes glistening with tears that hadn't spilled over, he looked up at Jareth who was doing his best to hold his head up high despite the tear rolling down his left cheek.

"Uncle," Jareth began, "I cannot live the rest of my life without her by my side. I want to invoke _domesticus anima_ and I need your help." Jareth stretched his hand out and the crystal left Odin's hand and returned to Jareth's. He cradled it gently and rested it next to his heart.

Odin's thoughts drifted back to when his own beloved Diana was failing and he rested his head in his hands. She hadn't made it two hundred years in the Underground and though he loved her and though of invoking the Ancients, her suffering at the end had forced him to just let her go. He'd remarried and had children, but with a Fae woman this time - Tiana was fantastic but no where near the love of his life.

After a long pause Odin spoke, "Jareth, this may be testing the limits of the Ancients." His head was still down as he began to chant the words that were outside of Jareth and Kaladin's knowledge. Raising his head and hand, Odin retrieved the crystal from Jareth's grasp and pressed it against Jareth's crescent pendant.

Odin pulled his hand back and in place of the orb was a crystalline heart, which Odin placed in Jareth's gloved hand. "You will not have much time to find her Jareth. This will help you ensure that it is Sarah's soul that is present. She will have no memories of you or the Underground, until you give her this. Keep it next to your heart and it will guide you."

Jareth and Kaladin rose and turned to leave. "Jareth." Odin called out and Jareth stopped. "Good luck Lord Jareth – may you find Lady Sarah quickly." Nodding, Jareth held the crystal up to his pendant, which opened its arches to hold it fast.


	4. Chapter 4 A Dead End

Disclaimer: I have no ownership, just an overactive imagination and a few spare moments!

* * *

Outside of the palace, Jareth stopped and lifted his pendant. Every memory they had together was condensed here in this little heart. Less than half the size of his palm, all the years from when she wished Toby away to her death…all here.

"Jareth?" Kaladin touched his friend's shoulder. "We can't waste any time."

Startled out of the memories, Jareth nodded and the world around them changed. Things in the human world were so different from when he brought Sarah home the last time. Over a hundred human years had passed and technology had changed the world. There were no cars parked on the roads, rather they were in the air. Jareth recognized the area across the street as the old park where he had watched her so often challenge him, without knowing he was there.

They made haste into the wooded area, unsure of the modifications that fashion had undergone. Jareth smiled once he spotted some young families playing and knew that Sarah would be pleased to know that denim had survived as the primary fabric. How many times had he fought with her to stop wearing those ridiculous clothes over the years. His mind recalled her being giddy when she could still wear her same clothes immediately after Tobias and then Alana were born.

"JARETH." Kaladin shook his shoulder with a great deal of force. Jareth attempted to shake the memories once more and patted Kaladin's hand to let him know that he was fine.

"Thank you. I have to keep the memories strong, but not get lost. Sarah will find herself drawn to find me, her soul is bound to mine. I have to remember enough for both of us." Jareth lifted his pendant from his chest and held it flat on his hand. A faint glow could be seen on the right half of the heart. "Her family is not far from here. The crystal will provide us with some direction."

Kaladin thought about what Jareth had said for a moment while their clothes changed into something that would be regarded as within the time. They walked in silence for a while, Jareth stopping periodically to look at the crystalline heart and make any needed adjustments in their direction.

The heart was fully lit when they arrived at the gate. Jareth looked up to find his heart nearly break again. The cemetery….This was not possible. The family souls could not reside in such a place. Night was beginning to fall quickly and Jareth remembered from what years of Sarah's ghost stories underlined. All humans had a basic understanding of the Ancients. Even if they called them by a different name.

Sarah had often referred to going to "church" as a child, and that most humans believed when a person died their soul would go to "heaven" or "hell" and that on occasion a soul would be confused and would not be able to cross between the rifts. This was what Jareth was hoping for now. As he and Kaladin entered the cemetery the crystal heart began to pulsate and glow red instead of the green that had been leading them.

Looking down, Kaladin dusted off the stones in front of him. "Williams, Robert. Beloved Father and Husband." The dates were badly worn and couldn't be read. Next to that was Karen's stone. The sunlight was just about gone as Kaladin noticed another patch of Williams' stones….

"This must be their family plot Jareth." Kaladin rested his hand on Toby's stone and then gestured to the next several stones as he passed by. "Toby's wife Shelli, their daughter Danielle and her husband David and their son Nathan, but the line stops there."

A crackling in the air made the Fae and the Elf turn back toward Robert Williams' stone. Jareth put his hand protectively over the heart as the red light enlarged over the stone.

"Well if I'm not mistaken you would be the evil that stole my Sarah from me." The snide voice was one that Jareth knew well. From the moment that then 15 year old Sarah told her father that she would not be coming home anymore – that she was leaving with Jareth, Robert had vowed that he would hunt Jareth down for brainwashing his daughter. The tone even matched what he remembered from when Sarah had insisted on returning home to say goodbye as her father was dying.

"You remember me then." Robert's form was still just the glowing light. "And where is my daughter?"

Jareth's blood ran cold. Robert should have been able to feel Sarah's soul return to the family. Kaladin had a sudden feeling of not being alone. The red glow became larger and took a dark shape. Jareth recognized immediately that is was Samhain!

"Samhain, what are you doing here?" Jareth hissed. His hand still over the heart, the other hand wielding three crystals ready to throw.

Laughter echoed through the cemetery, as Samhain's figure stepped out of the shadow. He was taller than Jareth by at least a foot and his shoulders were broad enough to rival the width of Ludo's shoulders. He bowed to Jareth and still chuckling he calmly answered, "I'm merely here to claim what is mine."

"Nothing in this world belongs to you Samhain…your place is in the Netherworld and only once they pass through the veil do you have any right." Jareth smirked. "Sarah did not pass through your veil, therefore she still belongs with me. Be gone!"

Samhain's chuckle silenced and was replaced by silence. As if he was considering his next move. Jareth's mind started to wander to Sarah teaching him to play chess and then showing her how to play chess with the goblins outside in the garden. She'd never been fond of that one… Shaking it out for a moment, Jareth returned to the task at hand. Samhain had to be gone so that they could continue to look.

"Very well Jareth. I will leave you to try and find her, but if you do not find her before the full moon, her soul will belong to the Netherworld." And with that, he was gone and all was quiet.

"Jareth." Kaladin whispered. "Look." A lone figure was approaching and continued to come their direction but did not act as if Jareth or Kaladin were present. Approaching the Williams' family plots the figure removed their hood. The moonlight glistened off of her hair as she knelt beside each family member's stones and brushed them, she paused seemingly perplexed at Robert's name being visible, but continuing by tearing the grass down around the stones.

Fae and Elf eyes continued to watch the girl as she worked down the row. As she came to Nathan's stone she paused and began to sob. Jareth removed his hand from the crystal enough to see that it glowed bright green now. He wanted to run up to her and press the heart into her hand and make her remember, but he needed to watch her to be sure. If he made a mistake, it could cost him everything.

* * *

Please R&R - the next chappie may be a few days in coming, as I need to give some attention to Regression and I am still trying to do some of those sketches to put up on the DA!! Thanks for reading! Scarlett


	5. Chapter 5 The Chase

_Thanks to those of you who have picked back up on this story and have been submitting your reviews. For a story that I started as a one shot it's taken a life of its own (not to mention my lunch hours!) and I will do my best to keep it going as long as you are interested!_

_Still don't own the basics, but I'm still asking Santa for Jareth for Christmas! mwah ha ha ha!  
_

* * *

Kaladin noticed the tightening of Jareth's fist as he resisted the urge to run to the girl. Her hair was in the way of seeing her face, although she would not have the same appearance as Sarah did. The vessel was gone, the remaining ashes would have been gathered and scattered according to customs.

The girl could feel eyes watching her. She tried to look around without showing any fear. Seeing nothing, she hurried to finish the task at hand and pulled the hood back up on her head before standing. She walked past where Jareth and Kaladin were standing, invisible to her eye, or so they thought. She paused for a moment and then shook her head and hurried along.

"Hope shines her light on you Jareth!" Kaladin whispered. "She could feel your presence!"

Jareth wanted to believe Kaladin's words. His heart dared to hope, but they now had to follow her. Waiting until she was a safe enough distance Jareth started out of the cemetery. The heart glowed green still and Jareth allowed himself another memory as he walked.

Sarah laughing a good twenty feet ahead of him as they walked back to the house after Toby's wedding. They stopped to walk through the park and in this wonderful place she told him that he would be a father soon. Speechless, Jareth picked Sarah up and whirled her around which made her laugh even harder until she told him to set her down and promptly threw up next to the bridge.

A quick laugh escaped his lips and he stopped hoping that the girl hadn't heard him. A distance ahead the girl began to run. She knew that they were there. Jareth created a crystal and sent it after her, to hover above and allow them to follow from a greater distance.

The light of day was drawing closer as Jareth and Kaladin discovered that the girl had stopped walking. Only upon looking at their surroundings did they realize that they were back at the cemetery and the girl was nowhere to be seen.

Tara had always known that she was different. Abandoned early on she had been a ward of the foster care system until she was about 14. At that time, her body began to change in little ways. She hit a growth spurt as did her hair. About 15 she noticed that she was just different from the rest of the girls her age. She didn't care about boys or makeup. She read, but more often than anything else, she liked to be at the cemetery. Taking care of the long dead and forgotten, she found peace within the gates.

As the next year progressed, Tara disappeared from her foster home. She decided to live in the woods on her own and be a free spirit. That was when she met the girl. Tara was out gathering berries and moving branches to make her shelter better for the winter that was coming. Her normal route took her through the cemetery at night so that people didn't stop to question her. One night a very pale girl was there sitting by the Williams line. She was sobbing and Tara watched her for a while before deciding to go ahead and talk to her.

"Excuse me, miss?" Tara softly called out.

The girl looked up at her and wiped at her cheek with the palm of her hand. Tara noticed the long dress and how neatly her hair was tied back.

"Are you ok? Did you know the family?" Tara felt a strong pull to talk with this girl. She really wanted to know this other soul who would sit in the cemetery at night!

The girl's voice was raspy from crying. _"This is my family. My father, step-mother and half brother."_ She gestured toward each stone in turn. _"I just can't believe it's been so long!"_

Tara was beginning to believe that this girl was crazy. "Oh, well – ok…I just wanted to make sure you were alright." She started to walk away. "Goodnight then."

The girl stood and grabbed Tara's arm. _"Please don't go yet, I need your help."_

Her arm was cold instantly once the girl touched her. Tara wondered if she had fallen and hit her head on one of the stones and was now dreaming, or hallucinating while walking. Or maybe had she fallen into an empty grave that had just been dug.

"I don't understand, how could I help you? I don't have money and very little food, so there's nothing I can give." She pulled her arm away from the girls grasp.

The girl was unshaken by this act, she reached over and put Tara's face between her two hands. _"You must listen to me Tara. There will be men that follow me."_ Tara was shocked when the girl used her name. _"They may or may not be friendly. I do not know precisely what will happen. But those stones over there,"_ she pointed a long arm toward her family's stones, _"those stones are the key. You must protect them for me as I will not be back this way."_

Her face now released, Tara involuntarily rubbed her cheeks. The girl continued, _"I will see to it that you are provided for. You will have food and clothing for the rest of your days. And a better place to rest and stay warm. But you must care for those stones."_ She cut out a lock of her hair and placed it inside a little gold box. _"Keep this with you at all times, and care for the stones."_

Then she was gone, and Tara was alone, holding the little gold box in the middle of the cemetery.

The nightly hunt for food and branches was no longer a desire. Tara was sure she would wake in the morning and find she was dreaming. Right now all she wanted to do was to get out of here. She ran straight to her little hiding home and curled up under her sparse blankets.

In the morning when she woke, Tara's eyes felt different so she closed them again and fell back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Dreams

_Ok - I had really hoped to write more and post it yesterday, but this weekend didn't go as I planned. Please be sure to R&R on this chapter and the next one as they are key parts of the story!  
Disclaimer - Tara, Kaladin and Odin are my own characters, but Jareth and Sarah are the property of the Jim Henson Company._

* * *

When Tara awoke the lights of day were beginning to fade. Shaking off the heavy slumber she stretched her arms and yawned. She couldn't remember the last time she'd slept so deeply and felt so rested.

But something was different. Instead of sleeping on her bed of leaves and hay, she was lying on a pillow made of a very soft silk. She wasn't alone either. There was another person laying a few feet away. Tara cautiously crept over beside the figure and brushed the hair off of her face. This girl was young but the crease lines in her face told Tara that things hadn't always been easy for her.

Tara wanted to scream at the girl and find out why she was there, but there were several things that caught her attention. The walls of her home were actual walls and the floor was not dirt. The bed that she slept on and that this girl slept on were not leaves, rather a pile of small pillows. Though the house was still small, Tara noticed that there was a pantry and upon opening it she found that it was full of food!

Silently, Tara thanked God for these things – she could now survive another winter. Coming back to reality, she sat down to watch the girl lying across the room. Her figure moved ever so slightly and Tara noticed that her back glimmered as she would breathe. Creeping closer to the girl with the intent of waking her to find out what was going on, Tara realized she wasn't walking, she herself was flying…Turning to try to see if something was holding her and trying to reason with herself that she was awake and this was really happening; she caught a glimpse of the glimmering items behind her and screamed.

At that same moment, Jareth cried out in his sleep. Kaladin turned from his vigil of watching the stones to look at Jareth. The Goblin King was not awake, but the Elf could tell that after a full day and part of the night looking for the girl again (their only lead at this time) the fae's resolve was waning. Jareth's hope was still there, but he knew that his time was nearly out to find Sarah's soul.

As the sun was setting and the night shadows began, Jareth began to stir and wake. Kaladin would sleep for a while as Jareth watched for the girl to appear. As Jareth watched the area, his mind drifted out to a memory of Sarah telling him that she was dying and her wishes to be sent to the Ancients via the customs of his people.

"Sarah, I can take you back above and place you with your family."

"No Jareth, my place is here with you and our family. Mine has been gone for far too long to matter anymore."

And with that Sarah had ended the matter by kissing his cheek and leaving the room. Jareth closed his eyes for a moment at the thought of her strong enough to walk. Once the Fates had told Sarah that she would leave the Underground it was as if Sarah had been put under a spell. Within a week she didn't walk, rather used her magic to glide, and within a month – well here he sat in against a grave in the Above.

A part of Jareth wanted Samhain to reappear that night. But he was afraid it would scare the girl off to see that evil aura looming over a grave. Tossing a crystal into the air – up and down gave him some peace, but it was short lived.

Odin appeared in front of Jareth, leaning against a tree. "Boy, why do you sit in the same place when you should be looking for the soul." His voice startled Jareth out of the stare that had him entranced by the crystal.

Staring up at his uncle for once Jareth did not know what to say. Shaking his head and gesturing to the stones against which he sat he indicated that this was her family.

The High King nodded his understanding and crouched down next to Jareth, reaching his hand over to pat the stone of Sarah's little brother. "He was a great boy. Would have done better if you had kept him in the Underground all those years ago."

Jareth's head now rested against the stone behind him. "I know Uncle. But in order to have Sarah return to me of her own choice, I had to let him go. You know the rules as well as I do."

Again, Odin nodded his head in agreement. When he had ascended to High King he had recognized the potential in Jareth and set him as his heir to the Goblin throne. Something that the boy had not been pleased over, as Odin was not when his grandfather passed it to him. The Goblin Kingdom was regarded with distaste throughout the land, largely due to the subjects that inhabited it and what they represented.

Of course, the rule which Jareth had spoken of related to the Goblin Kingdom not being allowed to take more than one child from a family at a time. Jareth had hoped that when Sarah returned to him she would bring Toby of her own choice.

"Excuse me." A small voice spoke up and shook both Odin and Jareth out of their memories. "You are sitting on my family."

Both fae looked up expecting to see Sarah, but were disappointed to see a cloaked figure standing in front of them with a posture that expressed distaste in finding vagrants sitting on the graves of their loved ones.

"Please, Miss?" Odin spoke first, "Would you mind removing your hood?"

A tendril of blonde hair spilled out from under the hood and was tucked back in quickly by dainty hands. "Why?"

Jareth knew well that the clock was ticking for finding Sarah. He thought for a moment about pulling the cloak hood off himself, but decided better. "We're looking for a descendant of Toby Williams, son of Robert Williams." With a sly look to his uncle he said, "We've recently found some items that we believe belonged to the family, but have been unable to find the family to return them."

The girl carefully considered what was being said to her before moving the cloak back slightly so that her face was visible. Piercing gray eyes stared first at Jareth and then at Odin. Her porcelain skin was framed by the delicate waves of her hair. "I am the granddaughter of Toby Williams and I do not take kindly to you sitting on his grave."

By now, Kaladin had felt the change in the air. Stirring awake, he looked up and saw Jareth and Odin talking to no one. The air crackled with magic and through an elfin distortion spell that he knew, he could finally see who Jareth was talking to.

Feeling triumphant that they had found the right soul, Jareth removed the heart crystal from his pendant and was about to hand it to the girl when Kaladin seized his hand. "Jareth, **that** is not **her**."


End file.
